


Hairstyling and Ghost Touch

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers, and a side of angst, hairbraiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: What if Kiran is pretty good at hairstyling, what good does that bring?Probably more than you think.Also there is spoilers for FE Sacred Stones and Genealogy of the Holy War, so proceed with caution.





	Hairstyling and Ghost Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a writer's block, so I decided to write something else.  
> Kiran being good with making hairstyles is one of my favorite things I want my Summoner to be.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

They discovered Kiran’s talent not so long ago, when Myrrh was summoned to the Order of Heroes.

“Oh no.” Myrrh said, smoothing her hair out as the ribbon came loose.

“Ah, your hair came out.” Kiran remarked, eyeing the ribbons with some thought “Do you need help?”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” she put the yellow ribbons into her coat and then spread her wings, but then her hair flew all over her face. She huffed and tried to brush them away, but they insistently came back with a vengeance.

The Summoner chuckled “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

She pouted “Fine, I do need help.”

She gave the ribbons to him, and then landed. She felt his hands, not the worn out gloves, carding through her hair gently, fingers carefully undoing the knots in her hair, and Myrrh couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relaxation.

She didn’t even notice she took a light nap until the fingers withdrew, and the familiar weight on each side of her head felt reassuring like her father’s hand ruffling her hair, messing up the perfectly tied up twin tails. She reached up and was surprised that the ribbons were exactly where they were before the ribbons came loose.

“Good enough?” Kiran asked, eyes amused and a tad bit nervous at his own performance.

She nodded happily, and tugged him along to the bakery shop Gaius had recommended them.

\-----

When Myrrh started to come to Kiran whenever her hair came loose, Julia was curious.

Her world was filled with war, she didn’t have time for small luxuries like doing her own hair. Instead she let it down and flow freely behind her back. The one time she did pay attention her hair, Lewyn was there, and he tried his best to at least make a braid, but it ended horribly, and they both laughed at the end.

It was a memory she cherished until this day, and now, she would want to know how to braid it, to show it to the Lewyn that was here in the Order of Heroes. Despite him not belonging to the same timeline as the Lewyn that took her under his wing, she still wanted to show him.

“A braid? Yes, I do know how to make a braid.” Kiran replied at her question “If you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason why?”

“Um, I…” she fumbled over the words “I wanted to know, because Myrrh said you are very good at hairstyling.” 

He hummed while bookmarking where he stopped, and Julia knew he knew. 

But he didn’t press on the issue.

Kiran guided her to the couch, and got some ribbons, courtesy of Lene with her shopping spree.

He divided her hair into three sections, and then guided her through as she tried to feel what he’s doing, since she couldn’t turn around.

In the end, Kiran let her braid her own hair and point out what she did wrong. It took a few errors, but the results were worthwhile.

“There you go. It’s a good start.” he smiled.

“You’re very good at this.” Julia said in awe, as she trailed her fingers through the locks “How did you learn this?”

“I have a little sister, and she would always want someone to style her hair.” he smiled wistfully.

His smile was soft and sad, and Julia didn’t press on,

\---

“Oh my, what is this?” Lewyn said, as he looked at her hair.

She shifted around, trying to come up an excuse to say to him. Eventually, she bowed her head down.

She was surprised when a hand was on her hair, trailing the braid, and she almost wished it was  _ him _ , but it wasn’t.

“You look very beautiful.” he said, eyes soft and kind, smile warm like a father praising his daughter.

Julia smiled, and thanked the Summoner inside her head for this moment.

\-----

Azura was fumbling around with the Flower Hairpin, not knowing what to do with it.

Someone knocked the door, and she left it on the bed.

“Hey Azura, do you mind joining me for the next battle?” The Summoner asked, with his hand rubbing the back of his neck “Inigo is out to help Sakura getting use to the battlefield, and the other dancers are on their day offs.”

“I don’t mind.” she said, even though she did “Let me get my tome.”

She went back to the room and took her Book Of Shadows, when she turned around, she could have sworn Kiran was staring at the Hairpin on the bed, but he looked patient and a bit distracted.

“I’m ready to go.” she said.

Kiran smiled, and took her hand as they walked to the Training Ground.

\---

The next day came, and Azura was looking at the hairpin next to her pillow.

With a deep breath, she took it, and began to search for the Summoner.

What good does it have when she didn’t know how to put it on?

\---

“Here.” she handed him the ornament.

Kiran was surprised, and he rolled his map back up as he stared at the hairpin.

After a beat of silence, he spoke.

“Azura, I cannot take this back.” he said, his hands cradling the accessory “This is a gift, and gifts cannot be hand back.”

Her hands trembled next to her sides, and she couldn’t help but hate him a little bit.

“I don’t know….” she mumbled under her breath.

“You don’t know what?”

"I don’t know how to put it on.”

Another beat, and Azura was considering going back to her room until the hairpin was set on her hair, the Summoner’s eyes focused as he fixed them into the right position.

“There, a pretty ornament on a kind little girl.” he smiled, and she couldn’t help but smile a little.

Then he looked at her in the eyes, and she could see warmth in them.

“All you had to do was ask, Azura, and I can help you.”

She took it to heart, and promised herself to come to him when the nightmares came to hurt her.

\---

“Oh, is that a new accessory?” Corrin said.

She nodded shyly.

“It looks nice on you.” he said, all the while brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Azura silently took the praise, and cherished this small time with one of the people who she knew would drive the nightmares away for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I haven't played FE SS or Genealogy yet, but I did read and watch playthroughs about the games, so hopefully I wasn't too out of character for those two.  
> Until next time.


End file.
